IMMORTALITY
by Chew Chew
Summary: Completed.This is a RinSess romance . When Sesshoumaru finally admits that he cares for the human girl , he finds a way to make her immortal . Lemon .
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a Sesshoumaru/Rin fan fiction . It might contents dark subject matter , violent or sexual situation . Rin is 16 in this story .

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of " InuYasha " They are created by Rumiko Takahashi , also the author of " Ranma " and " The Mermaid Tales " .

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter One .

**The Feeling** **Part One**

Rin sat on the flower field , waiting for her Lord Sesshoumaru to come back for her , as usual . It had been ten long years since her encounter with the demon lord . Her slender fingers carefully picked up the white flowers growing around her . They were always so beautiful , like her lord .

In these ten years , Rin had grown into a young woman . Her body shape was slender , had the right curve at the right place . Her long brown hair was no longer tied up at one side but into a pony tail down her back until the end reached her butt . Whenever Rin went into a village to buy some supplies , the men would always praise her for her good look . Some even dare to approach her in a vulgar manner , but of course , her Lord Sesshoumaru was always there to protect her . Not to mention Jaken , the toad servant who was assigned to watch over her .

Rin plucked a white petal and placed it on her lips . Her ember eyes held a distance look when she felt the soft caress of the flower petal . _Am I really beautiful ?_ She thought , _But Lord Sesshoumaru always refuses to look at me…._Her eyes saddened .

When she was still a child , her lord would always allowed her to stay near him . She was even allowed to sleep beside her lord if she so desired . But since she stared to bleed , which Rin recalled was the moon cycle , her lord would always looked at her with an expression she never see before . _Am I tainted ?Dirty like those human my lord so despise ? _

Since that day , her Lord Sesshoumaru would left her with some female servants for a few days every month . She was so confuse and no one was willing to tell her why her lord did so . She was always confuse the part when all the male servants , even Jaken were seen no where whenever she bleed . She had tried to ask the demoness , but they always give the same answer . " _The smell is too strong for males to handle , especially demons with strong sense of smelling .." _

Rin had seen the look on her Lord Sesshoumaru's face when she started to bleed . He looked ……horrified , and shocked . _So now I smell bad also …? _She thought . Gently , she tucked a white flower into her hair and gathered the rest of them into her arms before standing up . Staring at the huge ancient castle , Lord Sesshoumaru's castle , Rin felt her heart cried out for loneliness . It had been almost one week since she last saw her lord .

He said he was looking for something , and was gone before she had the chance to say good bye . He seemed so desperate , so rush .

Every night , she pray for her lord . Although she knew he was the strongest demon , but she never cease to worry about him whenever he was out .

Walking back towards the castle with an armful of white flowers , Rin smiled when she saw Ah-Un , the two headed dragon patiently waiting for her to return to the castle with him . Lord Sesshoumaru had gave order never to leave Rin alone or kill any males , other than males that he allowed to be near her .

After she placed the flowers into the basket on Ah-Un's back , Rin tugged at his rein and he followed behind her dutifully . Her ember eyes turned to look up at the blue clouded sky , her eyes filled with loneliness . _Where are you , Lord Sesshoumaru ?_

" Lady Rin !"

Rin's though was broken when she heard someone calling her name from a distance . It was Ryoko . A half dog and half wolf demoness . Ryoko had been her maid ever since she was brought to the castle by her lord . She had her long grey hair tied up into a bun and she had a bushy tail which Rin found it to be cute .

Ryoko bowed at her lady before she stood face to face with her . The young lady before her was beautiful , sweet , and innocent . Yes , too innocent . When she asked her why the males had to be sent away when she bled , it was hard not to explain it to her .

She wanted to , so her lady would not be ignorant to these matters .

But her lord had insisted that she was not suppose to know how to become a woman . He said he wanted her to be pure , to be different from those human women whom he found their scent to be unbearable .

" Ryoko , see how many flowers I had picked ? Aren't they beautiful ? " Rin said , smiling happily at her maid .

" Yes , they are beautiful . Are you going to present this to Lord Sesshoumaru ? "

At the mention of her lord's name , Rin lost her smile . She had wanted to keep the flowers for her lord , but did not know when would he be back . She picked out a flower from the basket and placed it under her nose . She inhaled the nice scent and smiled faintly . _They smell like Lord Sesshoumaru …_

" No , but I want you to put them into my bath water . "

" Yes , my lady . I shall go and prepare your bath now ."

Rin tugged at Ah-Un's rein again and called him to follow her into the castle .

In the bath chamber

Rin slowly slipped out of her heavy kimono . Unlike when she was a child , she was able to wear simple kimono which she could moved easily with . Since she was brought into the castle at the age of 13 , she was forced to wear those heavy kimono with layer and layer of cloth . She had once complained to her lord , but when he said since she was his ward , she had to look like a lady . Not wanting to embarrass her lord , Rin had quickly get use to the kimono .

After testing the water temperature , Rin sink herself into the warm

water with white flowers floating at the surface . Inhaling the flower scent , Rin felt as thought her lord was with her . She wished he was here , with her , forever . Taking up a flower petal , she put it on her lips . _My lord…_

In the mountain ,

In the forest ,

In the wind ,

In the dream ,

Where are you my lord Sesshoumaru ?

With an ally like Jaken .

Rin will wait until you come ,

Lord Sesshoumaru , Please return to Rin .

A/N : YEAHHHH!Finally done with the first chapter .

This chapter is about Rin and her thoughts on Sesshoumaru .

The next chapter will focus on Sesshoumaru . Perhaps a little lime in the next chapter . I want to put some lime in this chapter but I want Rin to be ignorant of that kind of feeling . Sess will be cold as usual . I don wanna let them be OOC .

Please review and let me know about what you think of this story . Don't flame me for my grammar mistakes , I will improve on it .

Till next time , Ja .


	2. Chapter 2

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter two

**The Feeling Part two**

Sesshoumaru stared at the full moon with longing in his golden eyes . How many times had he thought of her , the human girl he revived ten years ago ? He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist when a thought crossed his mind _. Do I care for her , a human ?_

When he first met her , after the fight with his good for nothing half-breed brother , he thought of her as a strange child . She held no fear for him , the great ancient demon who was feared by all creature . She gave him medication and food even thought he refused it , and continued to do that until the day she was killed by wolves .

He had not mean to help her . When he saw her body lying in the pool of blood . He had thought of leaving her there because it was none of his business . But when he recalled her smile she gave him when he asked her what happened to her injured face , his body seemed to be reluctant to leave her _. Humans are weak and dirty…_

He had wanted to give her the sword , to put it over her body . Tenseiga , a sword that could not kill . It was just like the human girl . Pure . But when he pulled out the sword , he was shocked to see some devil trying to take the girl's soul away . Apparently Jaken was unable to see the devils . _So this is Tenseiga's ability , let's give a try …_

With a swept of the sword , the devils around the human girl vanished in dust . Kneeling down beside the girl , he gently picked her up with his right arm . When he detected the beating of her heart , he was surprise . _So Tenseiga is to bring back the dead …_

He watched when she slowly opened her eyes . Ember and gold stared at each other before he placed her down onto the ground . He ignored the noise made by Jaken and turned around .

" Let's go ."

Sesshoumaru had not mean to call the girl to come along too , but she followed him like a new born pup . Jaken had told her to go away , but she remained quiet and tagged along . As long as the human girl did not bother him , he would not care . _At least she is quiet , unlike the annoying Jaken . _

During the days she followed him , Sesshoumaru had began to remember her scent . She smelled of flower , and innocent . Sometimes when she went off to find her own food , he would find an excuse to stop for a while . Jaken seemed to be confuse about his lord's action towards the human child , yet he did not dare to voice it out loud .

As for Sesshoumaru himself , he did not understand either . Perhaps he was curious about the mute girl . _Curious , yes , nothing more than to satisfy my curiosity . _He thought and wondered about if the child had a name or not . _The child is mute , she can't talk_ .

" Lord Sesshoumaru , my lord ! "

Jaken's annoying voice broke his thought as he watched the toad running towards him with the staff of head in his hands . Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards the sea . The thing he was finding was here . Cracking his fingers , he waited for the chance to strike .

" It is coming ! My lord . It is here ! "

Sesshoumaru turned to glare coldly at the annoying toad , scaring the sweat out of him before saying ,

" Shut up , Jaken ."

Once the toad was quiet , Sesshoumaru focused his attention at the sea . He could feel the energy coming towards him . It was near , very near …..

_SPLASHHHH!_

A demon appeared at the surface of the sea . When it saw Sesshoumaru , it let out a piercing scream before it jumped into the air and into the sea again .

Sesshoumaru cracked his fingers again . A yellow whip appeared and slashed across the sea repeatedly . When he felt the energy coming again , he smirked . _Too easy_ ..

Suddenly , a demon with the upper part of a human body and the tail of a fish jumped from the sea , its hands out-stretch towards Sesshoumaru , it bared its sharp teeth before screaming .

" GIVE ME YOUR FLESH ! "

When it came near Sesshoumaru , it regret it's action immediately .

The demon felt sharp claws pierced into its back and screamed in pain .

" AHHHHHHHH ! "

The demon dropped onto the shore , panting heavily . Its fish tail flapped in the sand and it push itself up with its arm . Glaring at the dog demon standing before it , it snarled . But a strong claw hand wrapped itself around the demon's neck and it was being lifted up a few feet from the sand .

" Oh ? After the attack I gave you , you are still alive ."

Sesshoumaru stared at the sea demon , tightening his hold on its neck . The demon had the look of a woman , yet it had the body of a man . Then he noticed the injury he inflicted on its back had healed itself . Finally , he had found what he wanted .

" You are the creature that live eternity , the Moon Mermaid ."

" You are a demon , an ancient one . I have no use for you !Let me go! "

" Yes , you and I can live for eternity , but your flesh can grants a human immortality , if I'm not mistaken….."

Having realized what the dog demon intend to do , the Moon Mermaid struggled even more but his hold seemed to put even more pressure on its neck . _No , I must not die ! _

The Moon Mermaid brought its hands up to scratch Sesshoumaru's hand . It scratched as hard as it could , but it was useless . When it tried to reach its fingers towards his face ……

CRACKKKKK !

Sesshoumaru snapped the mermaid's neck when it tried to touch its face . No one was allowed to touch him except her , the human he saved long ago , Rin . He liked the soft touch of her hands . She was soft and gentle . Not to mention beautiful . _Perhaps I do care for her , a lot . That is why I'm doing this …._

With a strong twist , Sesshoumaru separated the creature's head from its body . Blood splashed onto the sand and washed into the sea . He had heard the only way to kill a mermaid permanently was to beheaded it . After that , he dropped the mermaid corpse onto the sand .

" Jaken , clean it . "

Jaken , who had remain quiet along the fight ran towards the corpse . He shuddered when he looked at the twisted body . A small sip of the poison would had killed the creature , but his Lord Sesshoumaru wanted the flesh to be clean , and safe to eat . He took out a small dagger and cut out the flesh piece by piece . After he had had enough , he took out a container of water and cleaned away the blood on the flesh . _So troublesome , and all because of Rin ._

Sesshoumaru stared at the moon once again . He admitted he did care for his human ward . He wanted her to be with him forever , to be his life mate , to give him pups .

" Soon ,Rin , soon…….." he whispered .

A/N : Well , that's chapter two . I forgot to add lime into this chapter . Anyway , more chapters are coming up . If you think their relationship will run so smoothly , you are wrong. I promise you lime and lemon , and I will write it . Maybe it will appear in the next chapter , who knows ? Till next time . Ja . Oh and thanks for the reviews . I'll do my best to make this fiction even more interesting .


	3. Chapter 3 lime

**IMMORTALITY **

Chapter Three ( LIME WARNING )

**Homecoming**

After the warm bath , Rin took up the white kimono Ryoko had prepared for her . Rin touched the kimono to her face , sighing when the silky material caressed her . All her kimono were made of fine silk , and were picked by none other than her Lord Sesshoumaru . Most of her kimono were in white and red color , her lord's favorite color .

Slowly , she put on her kimono and also two layers of red cloths .After that , Rin stood in front of the mirror hanging by the wall . Running her fingers through her wet hair , Rin remembered the days when her Lord Sesshoumaru used to comb her long hair for her . At first , he would use his claws to run through her hair . Those claws that had killed many lives were actually soft and gentle when he performed the act .

Rin closed her eyes , imagining that it was her Lord Sesshoumaru combing her hair for her . She missed him so much , so much that it hurt . She was also afraid . Afraid of these new feelings towards her lord . She had never experience them before and was unsure how to react .

" Lord Sesshoumaru….."

Rin opened her eyes in surprise when she felt claws running through her hair . She could also felt hot breath breathing on her neck . He was back , he had came back to her .

" My lord……………"

Sesshoumaru walked into his castle , ignoring the greetings of his servants . Although he had many servants in the castle , and had many scents mingled together , he was able to smell her . She still smelled like flowers . But when she was in heat , her scent would smelled like spice mingled with sweetness . The scent was too strong . Whenever he smelled it , his blood would went hot and almost give in to his instinct .

But since he had found the Moon Mermaid , no longer would he deny what he want now . And Rin was what he wanted . He would mark her and made her his life mate . But before that , Rin had to eat the mermaid flesh so she could had a long long life like him .

He watched as the mix-breed demoness approached him and bowed before him . She was Rin's servant , Ryoko . Rin had told him how much she liked the demoness because she was like a mother to her . Sesshoumaru was pleased . Pleased because Rin was happy and comfortable among his kind .

" Welcome back , my lord . "

" Where is she ? "

" Lady Rin is in the bath chamber , my lord . My lady misses you greatly …"

Turning about from the demoness , Sesshoumaru walked towards where Rin was located . Her scent was getting stronger as he knew he was getting closer to her . His Rin . When he reached the bath chamber , he could hear her voice , singing out for him . He sttod outside the chamber and listened .

…_Rin will wait until you come ,_

…_Lord Sesshoumaru , please come back to Rin …_

It was the song she used to sing when she was young when he left her at some place as he pursued his enemies . Sliding the wooden door open , Sesshoumaru stepped inside the chamber . He inhaled and almost lost his control . Sweet and spice . Her scent was everywhere and she was in her fertile stage , a perfect time to produce pups . His pups .

He found her at the other side of the chamber . Her back , so fair and looked so smooth was facing him . He wondered would her skin felt like silk when he touched it . Her long brown hair was put aside down her left shoulder and he had a clear view if her body . He stared at her slender throat , wanting to place his mark there to make her his , her waist was dainty but her hips looked so welcoming that made his blood boiled . He swallowed as he stared at her shapely buttocks , he wondered how would it felt to have those firm flesh cradled in his hands . Her legs were long and slender with trim ankles , it would be nice and wonderful to have those legs wrapped around his waist when he made her his .

Sesshoumaru smirked . Rin seemed to have yet to notice his presence in the chamber , perhaps he should train her , but he did not want her to be covered with sweat or get hurt in the training . He wanted her to smell nice , to be a delicate woman so he could protect her . He watched as she put on the white kimono he had bought for her in the trading post . All of her kimono were made of silk because she deserved the best . Next time , he would buy a kimono trimmed with gold thread .

He frowned when she put on two other red cloths . He remembered Rin's complain about wearing too much garments , he had said he wanted her to act like a lady , but in truth , he wanted to hide her body from the eyes of the others males . If possible , he wanted to confine her in his chamber forever , but he knew she would not like it .

He smelled the changes in her scent . His eyes narrowed in anger when he realized what it was . It was her arousal . She was thinking of someone and was aroused ! He clenched his fists and his eyes glowed red . He would kill whoever dare to challenge him . _I will kill him and confine Rin in my chamber ! How dare she desire the other male !_

" Lord Sesshoumaru……"

His eyes widened and returned to its golden color . He heard she called his name yet she did not turn around . She was still unaware of his presence . Then he realized it was him she was thinking . He unclenched his fists and his face became softer . _She is thinking of me….._

Walking towards her , Sesshoumaru saw the mirror and noticed her eyes were closed . Her fingers were running through her soft hair . Gently , he lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through

her hair . Sighing softly when he felt the silken hair across his fingers .

" My lord…."

Rin turned around to face her lord . Her ember eyes glowed with happiness when she saw it was really him standing behind her . Throwing cautions to the wind , Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the fur on his right shoulder . She could feel his right arm wrapped around her waist , lifting her a up a little from the floor because her lord was too tall .

Rubbing her face against the fur , Rin sighed . When she felt a hand pulling her hair , she looked up at her Lord Sesshoumaru . Gold stared at ember for a while before Sesshoumaru's left hand guided her head towards his .

Rin felt strangely wonderful when she felt the touch of his lips against hers . She saw her lord had close his eyes and she mimicked him . Closing her eyes , Rin wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left hand grabbed some of his silver hair .

" Rin , open your mouth …."

Rin obeyed without question and gasped when she felt his tongue entered her mouth . The sensation caused shivers down her back and she moaned . Mimicking his action , Rin touched her tongue to his and felt his arm tightened around her waist . Unknowingly , Rin had her legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist as the kiss deepened ………..

A/N : That's all for now . That have to continue in the next chapter and something WONDERFUL will happen also . Oh ya , Sesshoumaru oledi got his left arm back in this story . Although Rin has grown up , she is still a child inside .

Well , please review and tell me what you think of the story . I welcome any suggestions . Till next time , Ja .


	4. Chapter 4 lime

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 4 ( LIME WARNING )

**Passion **

Sesshoumaru was aroused . He had never been aroused so greatly before . He dipped his tongue into her hot little mouth and groaned when her tongue dueled with his . She was a fast learner , and he was eager to teach her every thing about mating . Sliding his left hand down to her shoulder , he pushed the material aside and exposed her milky flesh to his hungry eyes . Leaving her lips , he buried his face at her exposed shoulder and inhaled her scent .

" Rin….."

Rin felt strange . She had never seen her lord behave so emotionally before . She shuddered when she felt his tongue sliding against her bare shoulder , moaning slightly when his sharp teeth grazed her skin . She felt pain . Not the pain she normally felt when she was injured . It was something else , as if something was going to burst from within her .

Her kimono had slide up when she wrapped her legs around him , giving Sesshoumaru a clear view of her shapely thighs . Gently pushing her against the wall , he slide his left hand along her right leg towards her thigh . _Her skin is as smooth as I imagine…._

Grabbing his shoulders for support when his right arm no longer wrapped around her waist but on her leg , Rin stared at her lord . His face was cold , but she could see the emotion in his golden eyes . The two red stripes on both of his face had become a darker color . She did not know what come over her as she leaned forwards to place kisses on his stripes . She gasped when her lord growled and squeezed her thighs in response . In a blink second , she was laid back down on the floor , despite how cold the floor was .

He could not take it any longer . He wanted to taste her , to bare her body to his eyes . Sesshoumaru stared at the young woman beneath him . Her face was flushed and her ember eyes had became a darker shade of color . As if he had done it many times ,

Sesshoumaru easily disrobed Rin and took his fill when her body was finally bare to his eyes .

Her breasts were not large but not small either . They were just perfect to fit into his hands . Her pink tipped nipples were begging for his kisses and he swallowed hard to control himself . His eyes moved towards her flat belly and the black curls between her thighs . He was temped to taste her juice and thrust himself into her soft womb again and again , but he knew he had to restrict himself because Rin was a young virgin . He knew her first time would be painful and he might cause injury on her if he is not careful .

Rin shivered when she felt her lord was staring at her nude body . She felt like crossing her arms across her chest and closing her thighs to hide her nudity , but she was afraid she would anger her lord . So , she decided to sprawl on the floor and let her lord do whatever he want .

Rin bite into her lower lip when she felt her lord hands softly caressing her . She could not help but moan when her Lord Sesshoumaru cupped both her breast , his thumbs rubbing her nipples until they reddened . She gasped when he took one of her nipple into his mouth and sucked it like a babe while he continued to rub the other nipple . She felt so hot , and her belly felt like as if butterflies were flapping their wings inside . It hurt . She wanted something , but did not know what she wanted . She protested softly when his mouth left her breast .

" Rin……feel this…."

Sesshoumaru slide his hand downwards along her silken body . He had wanted to do this for a long time , since the day she began to bleed . Reaching the mass of curly hair between her thighs , he could feel her body jolted when his hand cupped the junction .

" My lord ! "

When Rin was trying to sit up , Sesshoumaru held her down with his other hand . He could feel she was trying to move away from his touch and did not blame her for it since everything was too new to her . He could smell she was greatly aroused and he could also feel the wetness between her thighs on his hand . To assure her , he leaned towards her and kissed her again .

Rin did not know why her lord was doing this . Although her lord was not inflicting injuries on her , but she felt pain in some part of her body . She could even felt a strange fluid between her legs when her lord cupped her there . When she tried to move away from her lord's hand , she heard a low growl . She was afraid , afraid of what was going to happen to her . _What had I done to anger Lord Sesshoumaru ? Why is he punishing me ?_

Rin whimpered when she felt the probing of the lord's fingers between her legs and cried out when he inserted a finger into her private part . Her hands grabbed his wrist to stop him , begging him to stop with her tears-filled eyes . _I'm scare …..Rin is so scared ……._

The scent of arousal and fear affected him greatly . Sesshoumaru pried her legs apart when she tried to close them , and slipped a finger into her warm wetness . He groaned . She was so wet , so hot and so tight . When her hands grabbed his wrist , her eyes staring up at him with tears inside , he could feel something broke within him , and all he saw was red .

Rin stared at her Lord Sesshoumaru in fear . His golden eyes had turned into blood red , and he was baring his sharp canine teeth at her . He was furious . She cried out in pain when he grabbed her hands non too gently and pinned them above her head . The action cause her to arched her breasts towards him . _He is angry , he is going to kill me !_

She closed her eyes to block out the _punishment_ she was receiving from her lord . She bit down onto her lower lip when his teeth sink into her breast , drawing blood , and gasped when he ran his sharp claws along her tender back . She felt her back was on fire and knew he had marked her . The pain was so intense that she could not help but let her tears rolled down her face .

When his sensitive nose detected a salty scent , Sesshoumaru's hot blood immediately cooled down a bit . Rin was crying . He forced his instinct away and kept a firm control of himself . Although his expression held no emotion , his eyes , which had turned back to its golden color showed his guilt .

" Rin…………."

Raining soft kisses on her wounded breast , Sesshoumaru flinched when Rin whimpered not in pleasure but in pain . He told himself to be gentle because he wanted her to accept him , not fear him . Leaving her breast , he pulled himself upwards and kissed her passionately , trying to distract her . He almost growled in victory when Rin wrapped her arms around his neck once again .

Rin was confused . One moment ago , her lord was so angry and now he is being gentle . And she preferred her lord to be gentle .

The pain on her body seemed to fade away when he touched his lips to hers again but not the pain in her body . She liked it when he did that . She groaned when the pike of his armor poked her chest when he leaned forward and remembered her lord was still wearing the battle armor . It was her duty to serve her lord , make her lord comfortable , and she knew wearing a armor for the whole day was not comfortable .

" My lord , your armor …do you want me to remove it for you ? "

At the mention of his armor , Sesshoumaru realized he was still fully clothed . Nodding his head slightly , he sat up and allowed Rin to get up from her position so she could take off his heavy armor . He watched as she untied the knot at the side and let the armor fell to the floor with a thud . Then he mentioned her to disrobe him too .

Hesitate slightly , Rin remove his garments and felt heat on her cheeks when she saw his well toned chest . Her lord was beautiful . She then removed the white fur from his shoulder and placed it beside him . She stared at his pants , wondering should she removed it or not . Although removing his garments was one of her job every time her lord come back from a journey , he never allow her to remove his pants or let her stay in the bath chamber when he was taking a bath . _Mama told me girls are not suppose to see what is inside a man's pants . But I want to know what is inside the pants…, Lord Sesshoumaru's pants …._

Sesshoumaru raised his eye brows when he saw the confusion in her beautiful face . She was staring at his pants .

" What is it , Rin ? "

" Ummmm……can I remove your pants also , my lord ? "

Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with amusement . He remembered Rin had never receive proper education about man and woman . He would teach her at this moment . It would be quite pleasurable to teach her .

" Ahh , you can remove my pants ….there are something I want you to know . It is time….."

A/N : That's all , folks . Sorry to disappoint you but no lemon in this chapter . Lemon will come in the next chapter , perhaps . Anyway , some of you might be confuse about Rin's change of mood . One moment she is scared , the next she is calm . Like I mention in chapter one , Rin is like a child . When she senses something dangerous , she will cry . When there is no danger , she will smile . Just like a baby .


	5. Chapter 5 lemon

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter Five ( LEMON WARNING )

**Teaching and Learning **

Sesshoumaru stood up so Rin could fully disrobe him . He watched her expression when she untied the sash to let the pants dropped to the floor . He could hear her gasp when she noticed his throbbing hardness . He then kicked the pants aside and sat down , ordering Rin to do the same . He smirked when she kept on looking at his manhood , causing it to grow even harder and longer under her gaze .

" Oh , Lord Sesshoumaru , may Rin ask _what is that_ ? "

" Ahh , you may . "

Rin stared at the long erect object which stood out from a mash of silver hair against Lord Sesshoumaru's belly . She watched in awe when it grew bigger and longer as if that thing had a life of itself .

It looked so smooth……..

" Rin has never seen that before . So that is what my mama told me about . "

"……what is that ? "

" Why is it there ? "

" What use is that to my lord ? "

" Do everyone have that also ? Or only demons have that ? "

Sesshoumaru almost smiled when he heard those questions . Rin was truly innocent as a babe , and so eager to learn . He inhaled softly so he could stay under control , but it was hard when the woman he wanted was sitting naked opposite him .

" Rin , one question at a time . "

Rin pouted slightly , unaware of how enticing she looked to the demon lord . She continued to stared at the strange object .

" What is it Then ? "

" ……This is a ….umm….penis …"

" Oh , what does _penis _do ? "

" …..to relive myself and to produce off springs . "

" How ? "

" I will show you , come here . "

Rin dutifully follow his order . When she moved closer enough , she was shocked when her lord suddenly took hold of her arms and pulled her onto his lap . She blushed when her lord moved her legs apart , straddling him , exposing herself to his eyes . She flinched slightly when his claw hands touched the wounds on her back .

" …..is it painful ? "

Rin shook her head , not wanting her lord to feel bad over her . Although the wounds were still hurting her , but they were not as painful as before .

" My lord , can you do that again ? "

" Do what ? "

Rin placed her fingers against her pink lips and stared at Sesshoumaru's lips . She did not know what was the action called and was a little embarrass to ask her lord .

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin touched her own lips . He smirked after he realized what she wanted him to do . Pulling her closer by her hair , Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear .

" This is kissing….."

Sesshoumaru licked her lips before he slammed his own against hers . Her lips were as soft as the flower petals . When she let out a gasp , he took the opportunity to insert his tongue into her sweet little mouth . His tongue dueled with hers and his hands grabbed her waist as he deepened the kiss even more . When he parted to let the both of them breath , Rin was panting and had a dreamy expression on her face .

" Kissing……. Rin likes kissing Lord Sesshoumaru . "

Rin placed her arms around her lord , moving her body even clser to him . Her eyes widened when a hot object touched her belly . She looked down and saw it was the long erect object called penis .

Without knowing anything , Rin wrapped her fingers around it and surprised at how hot and smooth it felt in her hands . When she heard a growl , she immediately unwrapped her fingers , thinking that she had hurt her lord . But her lord grasped her hand to keep her fingers there .

" Rin…..you are not hurting me…."

After hearing that , Rin wrapped all her ten fingers around the huge erection . The erection felt like a hard molten rod wrapped in silk . She watched awe when it grew harder within her grasp .

" Move your hands like this ………."

Sesshoumaru guided her hands to move along his huge hardness . He groaned when her cold hands slid up and down his manhood . It felt so good . He could feel his blood filling up his manhood and was about to spill into her hands , but he wanted to spill inside her , only inside of her womb .

Seizing her hands , Sesshoumaru turned Rin around and onto her hands and knees . Then he kneeled behind her and took hold of her hips . His manhood was hot and hurting , if he did not thrust into her , it would burst . Growling , he placed the tip of his arousal into her wet entrance .

" Rin…..spread your legs wider….."

Shifting her legs slightly apart , she gasped when she felt something hot inserted itself into her aching part . She moaned when the thing sank even deeper , streching her. It felt so good , so wonderful , so right as if it belonged there , inside her .

" Please...Lord Sesshoumaru ...Rin wants…Rin needs…"

Hearing her plead , Sesshoumaru broke through her barrier with one hard thrust and moaned when he felt how tight she was . He heard her cried out in pain and stilled himself . He would not move until Rin gave sign to continue . Then he closed his eyes to enjoy the hot tightness surrounding his manhood . _This is what I want…_

Rin cried out in pain when her lord thrust himself into her deeply . She could feel something broke inside her body . Her inside felt so tight and hot . When the pain faded , she felt something else . Something wonderful . She wanted something but did not know what she wanted . Pushing her hips backwards , she gasped when the hot thing embedded even deeper inside her aching part .

" My lord …what is happening to Rin …? Ahhh…ahhh……"

Sesshoumaru knew the moment Rin was ready when she pushed herself against him . Holding her hips with his hands , he slide himself almost fully out , and thrust into her tight wetness again , again , and again . She was also bucking herself against him . He could feel himself coming , almost reaching to the bright light ahead of him . _It is coming…I'm coming……._

Shouting out when he spilled his hot seeds into her womb , Sesshoumaru thrust a few more time into her to empty his load .

Pulling himself out , Sesshoumaru motioned Rin to turn around to face him . He almost chuckled when he realized Rin had not reach her climax .

Rin was confused again . The starting was so wonderful and she felt as if she was going to burst . But when something hot spilled inside her , and her lord pulled himself out , Rin was strangely

disappointed and unsatisfied . She looked down between her thighs and felt the stickiness between them . She wondered what was that and decided to ask her lord later .

" Rin , come …"

Rin looked up when her name was called . She watched as her Lord Sesshoumaru slide into the bathing pond and his hands out-stretch , waiting for her . She winced when she felt sore between her legs but still dutifully walked towards her lord and into the water which had turned a bit cold . She sighed when her lord wrapped his arms around her dainty waist . It had been so long since her lord was alone with her and she missed the moments .

Staring up at her lord with her passion-filled eyes , Rin tipped her toes so she was able to kiss her lord . And she smiled when her lord bend a little to accommodate her . She parted her lips to invite her lord and he gladly took the invitation by thrusting his tongue into her mouth . She gasped when one of his hand cupped her breast and toyed with her hardened nipple . As if she was an experience lover , Rin rubbed her aching part against his groin , earning a groan from her lord .

Sesshoumaru continued to toyed with her nipple with his right hand while his left hand slid under the water to caress the junction between her legs . His fingers found the hard pebble and pinched it softly . He could feel her legs trying to wrap themselves around him . _Not yet ……_

Suddenly , he thrust two fingers into her opening , careful not to scratch her with his claws . As if the fingers were his manhood , he thrust them in and out of her while watching Rin's expression . Her beautiful face was flushed and her ember eyes turned even darker

because of the passion they shared . His manhood hardened painfully and he growled .

Rin could not think at all when her lord toyed with her body . Her belly was aching with needs when he pulled his fingers out from her . When he lifted her up by placing his hand beneath her buttocks , Rin automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck . In this position , she could feel something probe at the clef between her butt cheeks and gaped out load when he lowered her onto his manhood .

Wrapping her legs even more tightly around his waist , Rin moaned helplessly as the passion and heat build up inside her . He went so deep inside her , and even deeper with each thrust . Rin leaned her head against his shoulder and muffed her cry of passion when something burst within her and she saw stars behind her eye lids .

" LORD SESSHOUMARU ! "

He felt her walls tightening around his hardness as she reached her climax . Sesshoumaru knew he was nearing his release also and he pushed Rin down harder against his groin , hissing when the pleasure overwhelmed him and he spilled himself into her again . When he felt Rin went limp against him , he pulled himself out gently and set her on her feet on the pond ground . He kissed her closed eye lids and smiled his rare smile .

" You are amazing…my mate……"

Rin smiled up at her lord , although she was aching all over her body , she did not complain . She still did not fully understand what had occurred a moment ago but decided she loved it . It made her felt wonderful and she was able to be with her lord also . Her heart almost burst when she saw a smile on her lord's face .

" My lord , may Rin ask what was that you did to Rin ? "

" Ahh , that was mating . We are mated , Rin . "

"……Rin feels weird but Rin loves it . Does Lord Sesshoumaru likes mating with Rin also ? "

" Ahh , very much …"

" Will Lord Sesshoumaru mates with Rin again ? "

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened when she asked that . His lips lifted into another rare smile and he stared at the lovely woman , his mate . Placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips , Sesshoumaru said ,

" Soon , Rin , soon…….."

A/N : Hahahahahaha ….the lemon chapter is finally completed . It took me sooooooo long to think and write . But more lime and lemon are coming up and if you think they will live happily ever after this , hehhehheh………..you are sooooo wrong . Anyway , thanks for the reviews . I will try my best to update soon and check out my new story " **The Past , Present and Future **" which will be coming soon . Ja , till next time .


	6. Chapter 6

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 6

**The Change **

Rin woke up , feeling extremely tired and aching all over her body . She sat up on her futon and winced when she felt the soreness between her legs . Last night , her Lord Sesshoumaru had brought her back to her chamber to mate with her again and again .

She felt heat on her cheeks as she recalled last night's events .

Sesshoumaru had been gentle at first but he was quite rough the second time . He had even woke her up several times during the night to mate with her . Rin touched her tender part , her lord even kissed her there . She remembered being shy , but after she felt how good it was , she did not protest any more . She took up the wool blanket and inhaled . It was covered with her lord's scent and she smiled .

" Lady Rin , it is Ryoko . Lord Sesshoumaru asks you to join him for breakfast ."

" Thank you . Please tell him I will be there in a moment ."

Rin heard footsteps and knew Ryoko was gone . After she stretched her body , Rin stood up and went behind a paper wall to wash up in a tube of warm water . No doubt , the water was prepared by Ryoko when she was still sleeping . She also noticed a small bottle of flower oil which her lord bought for her in the trading post was placed on the floor beside her towel and kimono . After the short bath , Rin took the bottle and sprayed

a little of the oil on her chest and neck before putting on her pink kimono .

IN THE DINING CHAMBER

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Rin to join him . He had been informed that Rin had woke up and was preparing herself . His golden eyes stared into space as he recalled the passion they had shared last night . She had been modest but curious at the same time . She also never complain being tired when he woke her up during the night to make love to her . She had been so eager to receive his loving . She looked like a goddess with her brown hair spread out on the pillow and he could not wait to make love to her again .

" My lord , the meat has been washed and cooked ."

His thought was disturbed by Jaken's annoying voice . He stared coldly at the toad demon and motioned him to prepare the meat for Rin with a wave of his hand . Jaken bowed his head before he went back to the kitchen . The meat . The Moon Mermaid's meat he found two days ago was ready to be consumed by Rin . After she ate the meat , she would become an immortal like himself . Then , she would live forever by his side .

Sesshoumaru's nose detected a flower scent and knew she was here . He looked up and found her looking beautiful as always . She had tied her long hair into a braid down her back , she had even put on the flower oil he purchased for her in the trading post . He stood up from the cushion he was sitting and walked towards her .

" Good morning , my lord ."

Rin greeted her Lord Sesshoumaru with a smile and was rewarded with a light kiss on her lips . She felt the heat once again crept onto her cheeks and shyly lowered her head . She was not use to this Sesshoumaru . Her lord had never show such affection in front of the servants before . She followed her lord as he guided her towards the table . She sat down on the soft cushion beside her lord and waited for the servants to serve the food .

" Are you still in pain , Rin ?"

" The pain ? No , my lord . There is no pain , just a little sore between ……"

Rin blushed prettily when she recalled the events once again . She did not know what had come over her , but she seemed to blush a lot these days when she was thinking of her lord . She sneaked a glance at her lord and found him smiling at her . The heat on her cheeks increased even more and she turned to look at the other side . Then she heard a chuckle from her lord . _He is chuckling , how rare……he must be in a very good mood……_

" Rin , you don't have to feel shy about anything ."

" Rin……Rin is not shy…..Rin is just…..just……."

" You don't like what we did last night ?"

" No ! Rin likes it …..I mean…..Rin enjoys what Lord Sesshoumaru did…"

Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw her flushed face . He was glad when she said she enjoyed their love making before he intended to teach her even more in the future .

He looked at the servants preparing the food on the table , and Jaken holding a special dish in his hands . He signaled Jaken to place the dish down in front of Rin .

Rin watched as the servants place the food on the table . The food all looked so delicious to her . Then she stared at the small dish which Jaken placed in front of her . The dish looked like chicken meat but also fish .

" Jaken , what is this ?"

" That is a very rare fish . You better finish it all because Lord Sesshoumaru caught it specially for you ."

" Truly ? Then , thank you , my lord . Rin will finish all of it ."

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin picked up the meat with her chopstick and placed it into her mouth . He did not tell her about the meat that would grand her immortality for fear she would reject it . He also did not know what would happen once she consumed the meat . He hoped everything would be find .

Rin savored the meat in her mouth . The meat did not taste like fish , but it was tender and delicious . She asked her lord if he wanted some , but he just shook his head and said it was for her . She picked up more to place into her mouth , until the dish was finished .

" The fish is truly delicious . Thank you , Lord Sesshoumaru ."

" Ahh …. How do feel right now , Rin ?"

" Huh ? I feel…….full…"

Rin watched in confusion when her lord seemed to be worrying about something . When she was about to stand up , a strong pain hit her heart , making her tumbled to the floor . She gasped when she felt she could not breath . Her vision was becoming blur and she could not move . She opened her mouth to speak , but she could not . All she could feel was the throbbing pain in her heart .

" RIN !"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened when Rin fell to the floor . Ignoring Jaken and the servants' cries , he quickly moved to her side and picked her up in his arms . Her body was as cold as a dead corps , her eyes were blank and her heart beats was beating very slow . Her hands were gripping the front of her chest as if her heart was in pain . _Her heart……What is going on ……what is happening to my Rin ……_

" Jaken ! Find the healer now ! NOW !" he roared .

Jaken almost jumped from his lord's anger . He quickly went out to the stable and mounted the double head dragon , Ah-Un . As if knowing what was happening , Ah-Un soared up into the sky with a dash and headed to the nearby village . _It will be most scary if anything happen to Rin……Lord Sesshoumaru will definitely kill me……_

AFTER A FEW MOMENT IN RIN'S CHAMBER

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping Rin . He almost lost control when she collapsed on the floor . When the healer , an old priestess arrived , he had to drag her to the chamber to check on Rin because she was moving too slow . She only had to look at Rin and knew what went wrong . He remembered what she said .

" _You let her consumed the Moon Mermaid , isn't ?"_

" _Yes , how do you know , human ?"_

" _Well , this human has to say this young lady is lucky to be still alive . Yes , weak , but still alive ….."_

"………_..Explain to me what you know ."_

" _She is your woman , right ? So you are trying to make her into an immortal by letting her eat the meat . It is true that mermaid's meat can provide immortality , but it can also be a deathly poison to the person who consumes it ."_

"……_..Rin is not going die….."_

" _She is not dying , just adjusting to her new life . Consider herself lucky to be able to escape the fate of poison to dead ."_

Sesshoumaru held onto her pale hand , kissing her knuckles softly . He had almost lost today . Although he had Tenseiga , the healing sword , he was still in doubt . Rin had been dead once when she was young , and was given a second life to live . He knew about second chance , but never a third chance . He would never risk her life and of losing her forever .

He caressed her pale cheek . Her skin was becoming warm to his touch , and he was relieved to see some color returned to her face . He did not see any changes on her even though she had consumed the meat . She was still the same Rin he knew . Beautiful and innocent . He watched as her eyes fluttered open .

" Rin ………"

Rin's mind was dizzy . The pain she felt before was no longer there . She turned her head slightly to look at her lord . He was holding her hand , although his face did not show anything , his golden eyes had betrayed his feeling .He was worried . Smiling faintly , Rin caressed his face with her free hand to assure that she was fine . She gasped when her lord suddenly pulled her into his arms . His even ran his fingers along her hair , caressing her . Rin felt his warmth and sighed , burrowing her face into the white fur on his shoulder .

" What had happen to Rin , my lord ?"

" You fainted ……"

" Rin never faint before……is Rin sick ?"

Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek , deciding to tell her everything . He placed Rin down onto her futon and bared her right arm . Using his one of his claws , he cut her . He flinched when Rin cried out in pain .

Rin stared at her bleeding arm . She did not know why her lord would hurt her . She tried to jerk her arm away from his grasp but could not . She turned her teary eyes to her lord to ask him to let her go , but her lord wasn't looking at her face . He was looking at her bleeding arm as if something had grew onto it . Following her lord's gaze , she found herself looking back at her bloody arm . Strangely , she did not feel pain any more . She flinched again when her Lord Sesshoumaru rubbed her blood away from her arm . But still , there was no pain . She gasped when she saw there were no injury on her arm at all .

" Lord Sesshoumaru …..why……why is Rin not hurt ?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the fast healed skin . Her body had transformed into a body similar to the demon's one . Any injuries would heal itself . It also mean she would not die unless she was beheaded . He looked at Rin who had finally become an immortal , and swore to kill anyone who attempt to hurt her . _They will taste my claws before they even reach her……_

A/N : WooHoo ! Chapter Six is finally done . It took me sooooooo long to finish it because I was having texts in these past few days . In this chap , Rin has finally become an immortal . She will have the power to heal herself and will not aged anymore . She will not die unless some one cut her head off . But that was impossible because Sesshoumaru is there to protect her . So hope you enjoy this chapter and till next time .

I try to write an action/adventure fiction but failed at it , so I just have to make this story shorter and there are only a few more chapters to go . I also find that lots of people ask me about the stuff I mentioned in donno what chapter , " Sesshoumaru and Rin will not live happily ever after " , or should I say , " They might not live happily ever after " . I say that because everything have its price , Rin has gained a new life and so she has to sacrifice something , guess what ? And no , Sesshoumaru will not die , i'm not that cruel to kill him .


	7. Chapter 7

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 7

**The Crystal of Love**

A FEW WEEKS LATER…..

Rin took a sip of her rose tea . Her lord Sesshoumaru had told her about the Moon Mermaid after she healed herself , saying that the meat had grant her a long life and she would never die . Rin sighed , so much had happen to her in these past few days . First , she was mated with her Lord Sesshoumaru , then she had became an immortal . As for mating , her personal servant , Ryoko had explained everything to her . Now , she fully understood what had transparent between her lord and her .

" Like father and mother ……"

Touching her stomach , Rin wondered would she be able to have her lord's babies one day . She was a mere human and her lord was an ancient dog demon . If they ever had children , their children would be half-breed . She remembered how much her lord despised his half-breed brother , and tried to kill him many times . Her eyes saddened when she though of her lord rejecting his own flesh and blood .

Rin stared at her hands . She was immortal . She could live forever with her lord . Although she knew she had changed , but she did not see any difference other than her ability to heal herself . She sighed . She wished she could be a help to her lord instead of becoming his burden . She wished she could learn the art of fighting well so she could follow her lord to his patrol field because she felt so lonely when her lord went to patrol

each time . _Hopefully Lord Sesshoumaru will be back soon…_

" Why is my lady looking so sad ?"

Rin immediately looked up and smiled when she saw her lord standing by the door , looking as handsome as always . She quickly got onto her feet and rushed into his embrace , sighing when his arms wrapped around her waist .

" Welcome home , my lord ." she whispered .

Sesshoumaru buried his face at her neck , and inhaled her sweet scent . He stared at the blue crescent moon he had put on her neck a few weeks ago when he mated with her a second time , it was a symbol of she belonged to him . Sesshoumaru glided his tongue over the mark and smirked when he felt a shudder ran through her body .

" Not here …my lord , the servants will see…" Rin whispered , blushing when she felt his hands on her buttocks . She gasped when he lifted her up and carried her into their chamber .

Placing her down onto the futon , Sesshoumaru impatiently used his sharp claws to tear away her kimono , eager to see her naked body . When her body was bared to his hungry eyes , he could feel his demon's blood boiled when he looked at the curly mass of hair between her thighs . He wanted to taste her , to thrust himself into her until he sated his hunger . Placing his hands on her thighs , he pushed them apart to give him a better view of her treasure .

Rin felt slightly embarrassed when her lord looked at her womanhood , but she also felt strangely excited when she saw the please look in his golden eyes . He was pleased with her body , and she was glad . She moaned when he placed his hand on her womanhood , her hands grabbing the bed sheet tightly when he inserted a long finger into her aching place , pulled out and inserted into her again . She moaned loudly when he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive pearl while his forefinger was still thrusting itself into her .

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how wet she was when he inserted his finger into her passage , the wetness easily slipped his finger in and out of her body . His own body hardened at the thought of himself slipping into her wet , hot passage . To give her more pleasure , he rubbed his thumb over the hard little pearl , knowing that it was one of her sensitive place . His free hand grabbed her breast , and gave it a hard squeeze , causing Rin to cry out in both pain and pleasure .

" Lord Sesshoumaru , please……" Rin whispered , licking her dry lips with her tongue .

The sight of her tongue gliding along her slightly parted lips was erotic , and it almost caused Sesshoumaru to loose control . He took a deep breath to calm the beast inside him but Rin was making it hard by sliding her hands into his clothe to caress the skin beneath it . He groaned when her finger rubbed across his male nipple , and he could feel his manhood jerked inside his pants when her knee went up to rubbed his inner thigh , almost touching his manhood .

Rin used her hands to slide the clothe away from her lord , caressing his skin while doing so . She loved the feel of his hard muscular body beneath her hands , and the way his body jerked when she touched a sensitive part , like his navel . Her fingers drew circles around his navel , giggling when he took her hand away from him .

" You tease , Rin ." Sesshoumaru said while removing the lash around his waist .

" I'm just mimicking you , my lord ." Rin whispered , and her hands once again went around his neck .

OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER

Jaken and the rest of the servants ignored the sound coming from the lord chamber , pretending as if nothing was happening . It was best not to disturb the lord , unless that person wanted suicide .

" Master Jaken , Master Jaken ." Jaken turned to look at the servant who was calling him as if something bad had happened .

" What is it ? Lord Sesshoumaru is still busy , we must not disturb him ." Jaken said , waving his Staff of Head at the servant .

" But there is an old priestess asking to see the lord , she said it is urgent ."

" Old priestess ?" Jaken remembered the healer who had once looked after Rin was an old priestess , perhaps the woman had something to say about Rin's transformation .

" Then I will go . We don't have to bother the Lord ." Jaken said .

BACK INTO THE CHAMBER

Rin cuddled against Sesshoumaru's chest , her hands caressing his back with feather light touch . Her raven hair was spreading around her , her cheeks flushed , her lips slightly bruised and her neck was covered with love bite . Although the junction between her legs was sore , but she felt satisfaction and hoped her lord would mate with her again , soon . She yawned and stretched herself like a kitten , smiling when her lord's arm tightened around her waist . She looked at his handsome face with a smile , but her smile immediately turned into a worried frown when she saw her Lord Sesshoumaru was staring at her with some strange emotion in his golden eyes .

" What is it , Lord Sesshoumaru ?" Rin asked , her right hand came to rest on his arm .

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was smelling . Rin's scent had changed , something had changed her scent . He inhaled her flowery scent , it no longer just held the flowery scent , but also another new scent . His hand came to rest on her flat stomach, his eyes widened slightly when he detected a weak energy from it . He was right , his sense of smell never make mistake .

" You are pregnant , Rin . You are carrying my pup ."

IN THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

Jaken stared at the old woman with disbelief in his huge yellow eyes . He could not believe what he had heard , could not believe what had the wench told him . It could not be true , it must not be true .

" How dare you spin a tale like that , old woman !" he yelled , hitting the ground with the Staff of Head .

" It is not a lie . What I said is true ." the old priestess said , sighing sadly when she though of the young woman who had consumed the Mermaid meat , and the heartbreak the young woman was going to endure .

" No , you lied ! If Lord Sesshoumaru ever hear this , he will kill you !"

" I care not for my life , but if the young woman…if she …"

BACK TO THE CHAMBER

Rin looked at her lord with her widened amber eyes . She was pregnant , she was carrying a pup , her lord's pup . Her eyes immediately filled up with tears , and a few drops of tears rolled down her cheeks . Sobbing , she pressed her face against his hard chest .

" Why are you crying , Rin ? Are you sad ?" Sesshoumaru asked , his voice laced with concern . He was afraid that Rin did not want to have pups , his pups .

" No , I am not sad , I am happy ." Rin said , referred herself as 'I' instead of 'Rin' . She continued to sob against his chest , her hand went to place atop his hand that was still on her stomach that carried their child . She was happy , she had always wanted a child since she mated with her lord . Now , her wish had came true , she was pregnant . Then a though hit her . She was a human , although she was now an immortal , she still had human blood in her , and her lord was a full demon . Peering up at Sesshoumaru's face , Rin asked ,

" Does my lord feels happy that I'm pregnant ?"

" Ahh , this Sesshoumaru is pleased ." he answered , but he did not expect her to ask another question .

"…..Even if the child is a half-breed like your brother ?"

Sesshoumaru looked into Rin's quivering amber eyes . At the mention of his half-breed brother , he remembered himself saying that he despised him being a half-breed , no doubt Jaken had told Rin the same . He did hate InuYasha , but it was not because he was a half-breed , it was because InuYasha was one of the reason his father was killed . Smiling faintly , Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on the blue crescent moon mark on her neck and said .

" I will not make you my mate if I do not want to have pups with you , be the pup a demon or half-breed ."

Tears streamed down her cheeks when Rin heard what her said . He wanted to have pups with her , like she wanted to have children with him . Her heart was bursting with happiness , because she had got what she wanted . A family .

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

" Stop it ! Don't say it again !" Jaken yelled at the old priestess , not wanting to hear what the wench was going to say , again . What she said could not be true , it must not be true .

" …If she is going to have a child , the child will be born dead ." the old priestess said , her eyes saddened when she though of the pain the young woman was going to endure if she ever got pregnant . _That is the price of gaining a new life . She has to sacrifice her child as the price of gaining immortality , for nothing come without a price ._

_Nothing ._

A/N : Don't flame me for it ! Rin has to sacrifice her child , it has to be done ! I hate to do that also , but I have no choice . Till next time , Ja ! ( Run away first…)

( ! - ! )

Oh , for those people who wrote me a review ,

**No , I am not going to sacrifice Jaken because he is a stress out tool for Sess .**

**Yes , congratulation because you are right . The sacrifice is something to do with their child . Man , your six sense is so strong . **

**For the style I am using like "… , …" , I leave space between coma or dot is because it looks clean to me while I type . I don't like to have words being squeezed together because it looks untidy , for me . **


	8. Chapter 8

**IMMORTALITY **

Chapter 8

**Determination **

THE GUEST CHAMBER

" Preg…..preg…PREGNANT !"

Jaken looked at Rin with shock in his huge eyes , not believing what he just heard . The Staff of Head dropped to the floor with a thud , as he recalled what had the old priestess told him just a moment ago . _Rin's first child will be born dead ._

" What is the matter , Jaken ? Are you not happy that I'm carrying Lord Sesshoumaru's heir ?" Rin asked as she watched the toad demon picked up the Staff of Head . She saw shock and fear in his eyes , she could understand that Jaken was shocked because her pregnancy was too sudden , but she could not understand the fear she saw in his eyes .

_Jaken is not the one to give birth , why is he afraid ?_

" Oh..! Nothing ! Just surprise that you are pregnant so fast …" Jaken replied .

" Really ? Lord Sesshoumaru said the same also . Ne , I know human carries baby in her body for almost 10 months , but is it the same with demon or half-breed ?" Rin asked , nodding a thank at the servant who brought her tea , and offered some tea to Jaken also .

" Hmm...a half-breed child will be born in only four months . Demon is different , a demon child will be born in only a few weeks ." Jaken said , sipping the hot tea that was offered to him .

" So my child will be born in four months time …" Rin whispered , her hand went to caress her slightly rounded tummy . It had been only a few days since her lord told her about her pregnancy , and her belly already showed the sign of it . She smiled , thinking of her soon-to-be born son or daughter . She had asked her lord whether he wanted a son or a daughter to be his first born , although he said the gender did not matter to him , but she wanted to give him a son first , a strong son . _The second child will be a girl . _

Jaken looked at Rin's smiling face and felt his heart breaking when he knew the child she so wanted would be dead the moment he or she was born . Then he though of his Lord Sesshoumaru , what would he do if he found out it was the mermaid meat he hunted had caused the dead of his first born .

" Jaken will be the child's guardian ." Rin said , smiling happily .

" Oh…" Jaken replied softly , knowing that it was impossible . He would never tell Rin about the child , but perhaps if he told Lord Sesshoumaru , he would find a better way to tell Rin without breaking her heart so much .

" Ano , Rin . I have something I want to inform Lord Sesshoumaru ." Jaken said , getting up from his sitting position .

" Lord Sesshoumaru is in the scroll keeping chamber ." Rin said , watching as Jaken left the guest chamber . _Hopefully whatever Jaken is about to say is not a bad news ._

THE SCROLL KEEPING CHAMBER

Sesshoumaru was reading a scroll when he detected Jaken's scent from outside the chamber . He put the scroll down on the table before he ordered Jaken to enter . He watched as the toad demon slid open the door and entered the chamber with a look on his face that he had never see before .

" What is it , Jaken ?" Sesshoumaru asked , staring coldly at the demon with his golden eyes . He growled slightly when he smelled fear in the air , and that meant Jaken had brought him a bad news that would anger him .

Jaken gulped when he felt the piercing stare from his lord , but no matter how angry his lord would be , he had to tell him , now or never . Falling to his knees , Jaken pressed his forehead to the floor and spoke out loudly .

" My lord , the babe Rin is carrying must not be born !" He winced when he heard a loud bang , and the noise of broken woods . Jaken lifted his head to see what happened , and gulped when he saw the wooden table had broke into half . He whimpered when he saw the fierceness in his lord's face .

Sesshoumaru glared at the toad demon with anger , in a blink of an eye , he had his fingers wrapped around the toad's neck , suffocating him but not enough to kill him . He tightened his grip on the toad's neck when he tried to struggle . This insolent toad was telling him to not to let Rin had her child , HIS child .

" It seems that you are given too much freedom these days , that you have forgotten what position you are in ." Sesshoumaru said , squeezing the toad's neck .

" The…priestess…said…that…mermaid…kills…"Jaken said out between each gasp , wanting to let his lord knew everything the priestess had told him , even though it would anger his lord even more than now .

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on Jaken's neck when he heard it had something to do with the priestess and the mermaid . He let Jaken fell to the floor , and watched as the toad coughed and gasped for air . His golden eyes shone dangerously as he waited for the toad to speak again .

"…The priestess said the mermaid flesh contents poison , although Rin had consumed it without being poisoned , but it does not mean the child in her body will be able to do the same ." Jaken said , his hands went to touch the bruise on his neck . When he took a glance at his lord , he was relief when he saw his lord was not angry .

Turning away from Jaken , Sesshoumaru looked at the red flowers by the window Rin had picked for him early this morning . She was so happy about her pregnancy , already she was thinking about the child's name . She said she wanted her first born to be a son , so he would had an heir to pass his land to . Sesshoumaru clenched his fists tightly , his claws dug into his palms , drawing blood from it . Rin wanted the child so badly , but the child was going to be taken away . _This cannot be , this must not happen . There must be a solution to it ! _

" Prepare Ah-Un for me ." Sesshoumaru ordered , listening to the sound of the toad's departure . After he was sure Jaken was gone , he walked toward the window and picked up the flowers . His golden eyes stared at the flowers with an emotion he had never show to anyone before , not even to Rin . Sadness , because his child was going to die . Regret , because it was his fault that his child was going to die . If he had been able to stay content with Rin being a mere human , if he had not kill the mermaid , if he had not make Rin an immortal , their child would not have to die .

" My lord , Ah-Un is ready to ride ."

Sesshoumaru heard Jaken spoke from the outside . He would find the priestess and the solution to the problem . He crushed the flowers within his palm , and opened his palm once again to glare at the bloody petals . _I will do whatever to keep Rin happy , even if I have to kill ._

" Tell Rin I will be away for awhile ." He ordered before he slid the door open , revealing the bowing Jaken . He did not want Rin to know what was happening , not until the very last moment .

" Yes , my lord ." Jaken relied as he listened to the sound of his lord's footsteps . When he was sure the lord had left , he stood up and went to the Guest Chamber where Rin was having her tea time with the servants . When he arrived at the chamber , he could hear laughter and giggles from the inside . He wondered if the news was out , would there be laughter still ?

" I hope Lord Sesshoumaru knows what he is about to do ." Jaken whispered , took a deep breath and faked a normal expression on his green face before he opened the door to tell Rin about the Lord's departure .

A/N : Okay , this chapter has nothing exciting because it is a connection to the next chapter . This chapter is also short , but I will try to make it longer next time . Till next time , Ja

**Will the child die ?**

Yes .

**Can Sesshoumaru revives the child with Tenseiga ?**

……I don't think so . The first child MUST die .

**How about their other children ? Will they die also ?**

Well , it depends . The child will die because of the poison in Rin's blood . But don't forget that Sesshoumaru is immune to poison . So , this is the hint to this question .

**Will InuYasha and his gang appear in later chapter ?**

Maybe yes , maybe no . I have yet to decide what to do in the next few chapters . Perhaps you can suggest something to me .


	9. Chapter 9

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 9

**Sacrifice **

The old priestess , Yaone could sense the anger of the demon lord even from afar . When the lord had summoned her into his castle to cure a human woman , she had not realized that the woman named Rin was the demon's mate . She had though the young woman was the lord's ward , until she heard from the demon soldier that the lord had taken a human to be his mate .

Yaone pitied the young woman , for she would never bear live children for the demon lord . When she consumed the mermaid flesh , her blood already tainted with poison , and whoever touched the blood would die also . Yaone dreaded for the day when Rin would get pregnant , because the child within her body would die the moment it touched her blood . The child would continue to grow in her body , but he or she would be lifeless and brain-dead . She had hoped that Rin would not get pregnant , but it seemed her hope was futile because she could sense the presence of the demon lord outside her hut .

" Wench , come out from the hut . This Sesshoumaru wants to question you ."

Yaone moved from her sitting position , stretched her tired waist before she walked toward the entrance of the hut . Pushing aside the mat door , she saw the demon lord , Sesshoumaru stood beside the two-headed beast with a cold expression on his handsome face . She stepped out from the hut and greeted the lord with a deep bow before she spoke out .

" I see you have received my words from your servant , Lord Sesshoumaru . Since you are here , may I say that your lady is expecting ?"

Sesshoumaru glared coldly at the priestess , if not for her healing skills , he would have killed her already .

" Yes , Rin is expecting and I want you to explain about what you told Jaken ."

" …About the child's soon-to-be death ?"

" My child will live ." Sesshoumaru said dangerously , his golden eyes spitting fire at the insolent wench who did not know her place in his presence . She was a healer , and she would , must find a way to keep his child alive .

" It is your duty to save the child , healer ."

Yaone shook her head , the wrinkles on her face deepened when she frowned . She knew the lord would order her to save the child , although she too wanted to save the child , but there were nothing she could do to prevent the child being born dead . No one could fight with fate , not even the lord himself who was fated to loose his child , or children .

Sesshoumaru knew she had refused his order , and it meant there were nothing she could do to keep the child alive . His child would die , and Rin's heart would be broken . He clenched his teeth and swallowed the angry growl , that must not happen , there must be another way . He narrowed his eyes when a though hit him . If the child must born dead , then there were nothing he could do to prevent that . His hand went to the sword by his waist , Tenseiga , the sword of healing . It was true he could do nothing to prevent it , but he could revive the child once he or she was born into the world . _Why didn't I think of this before ? _

Yaone stared at the demon lord , knowing what he was thinking when he touched the sword . She had heard of his ability to revive a life , and no doubt he was thinking of reviving the child once it was born . It was a good idea , but too bad , it would not work on the child .

" The child is a monster , Lord Sesshoumaru . A monster mutated by the poison . Even if you revive it …it will not live longer than day ."

Sesshoumaru glared at the priestess with hatred in his eyes . She , a human was calling his child a monster . In a blink of an eye , he lifted the priestess into the air by her collar , watching her as she gasped for air . Normally , he would not show such emotion in front of anyone , but he was furious . His golden eyes blazed red in anger , and he bared his sharp teeth at the wench who dare call his child a monster .

" How do you , a human knows such thing !" Sesshoumaru grounded out each word he spoke and tightened his grip . His demon blood was boiling hotter by each moment , his instinct urged him to kill the wench right away but he forced it down . He would kill her , but not now .

Yaone gasped as the demon suffocated her , but she did not fear for her life . Her hands went to her side as her black eyes stared boldly into the demon's red eyes , daring him to kill her . When the demon did not kill her right away , she spoke .

" My parents and siblings were dead because of the mermaid flesh . I watched them turned into monsters before my eyes . Monsters that do not recognize their blood kin ."

Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to its golden colors , and his grip on the priestess loosened as he listened to what she said . If this priestess had consumed the mermaid flesh , then why was she looked like an old hag ?

" I did not eat the mermaid flesh , because I saw the meat as an unholy thing . My sister-in-law who had eaten the flesh was spared from the poison , but the babe in her body was deformed ."

Sesshoumaru let loose of the priestess from his grip , his face showed nothing as he turned and rode onto Ah-Un's back . With a pull on the rein , he urged Ah-Un onto the air , soaring through the evening sky .

The wind brushed through his silver hair , and he smelled something moving below where he was flying . He smelled demons , a group of demons . Pulling the rein , he ordered Ah-Un to descended onto the group . His anger was boiling his blood , and he felt like killing . When Ah-Un almost reached the ground , Sesshoumaru jumped off from the two-headed beast with his eyes that had turned slightly red .

KILL !

BACK TO THE CASTLE

Rin sat under the huge shady tree with Jaken who was busy giving orders to the servants . Her Lord Sesshoumaru had went out again , leaving her all alone with the servants . Although she was used to it , but still , she always feel sad whenever her lord left her . Her hands went to caress her slightly rounded tummy , and a smile appeared on her face when she though of her unborn child .

" What should I name you , my child ?" Rin whispered , staring at the crystal blue sky . She turned to look at Jaken , the toad had told her if the pup was a male , he would be named by his father , but if the pup was a female , then it was the mother's right to name her . _Well then , I'll think of my daughter's name first ._

Rin turned to gaze at the field of flowers , she wanted to name the child after the flowers like Sakura , Kohana , Sumire , Momo and many more , but these name sounded weak to her . She had though of naming her child after the priestess , Kikyo who had once saved her . But Kikyo was also a type of flower , and Lord Sesshoumaru disliked priestess .

" Hmm…I really can't think of a better name . It is best to wait until Lord Sesshoumaru returns ." Rin whispered to herself . Closing her eyes , she decided to take a nap under the tree . In her mind , she was thinking of how it would be like to finally have a family of her own . _I will have one in just a few months time…_

A/N : Okay , I think I better stop here . This chapter is a bit too short , but what can I do ? the story is beginning to reach the most exciting part , and I want to make the story longer, maybe about 12 or 13 chapters . Please bear with me , I promise to write a longer chapter next time . I think next chapter will be a sad one , yeah , a sad one . Guess what will happen in next chapter ?

**Will the child die ?**

YES !

**Will they be able to have other children ?**

Maybe yes , maybe no . It depends .

**Will they have a happy ending ?**

I'm not sure yet . I want them to have a happy ending , but the story is heading towards a weird situation . A sad one , maybe I should put it a Angst/Romance story .

**Can Sesshoumaru uses Tenseiga to revive the child ?**

Actually he can , but the child will become a monster and I don't think it is a good idea .

**How does the monster looks like ?**

There are a few stories written by Rumiko about the mermaid . The stories mention about the monster also . It looks like a bull frog with those greenish bubbles on its skin . Hey , it might looks like Jaken , just uglier , bigger and cruel . The monster kills whatever he see , even if the person is its kin . Oh , it feeds on human flesh also .


	10. Chapter 10

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 10

**The Dead of the Child **

It had been almost three months since her lord Sesshoumaru came back from the outside with blood all over his white attire. Rin had first thought that Lord Sesshoumaru was injured, but he assured her that he was fine, and then only she realized that the blood belonged to someone else. Her lord had never let the blood of his victims ruined his attire before, and Rin wondered what had angered her lord so much that he lost control over his urge of killing.

Caressing her swollen stomach, Rin knew that her child was going to be born in another week or so, according to her servant, Ryoko. She rested her hands on her stomach, eager to feel the movement made by the child. Ryoko had told her that when her stomach was big enough, she would feel the child's movement within her body. Rin frowned when she felt no such movement within her body. _The child must be sleeping…_

" Rin."

Rin turned around to look at her Lord Sesshoumaru who was standing by the sliding door with a tired expression on his handsome face. Standing up from her sitting position, Rin went to him and wrapped her arms around is torso, sighing when his arms came around her in a protective embrace. Since the day her lord came back with blood on his attire, he had been acting strangely, and rarely left her side unless he had meeting with the other demon lords.

"You need rest, my lord. You look tired." Rin said, pushing herself slightly away from his embrace, only to be pulled into his arms again.

"This Sesshoumaru is not tired, and demons do not need to sleep everyday." He replied her, and took in her scent. His golden eyes saddened slightly when he smelled the scent of the child within her; it smelled of death and acid. Rin's child, his child was truly dead and could not be revived like what the priestess had told him.

_Your child will become a monster if it stays alive…_

Closing his eyes in total defeat, Sesshoumaru just hoped that Rin would be able to accept the truth when the day arrived. The day when his child would be born and be dead at the same time.

Rin could feel that her lord was troubled, and she wondered why. Could it be the news Jaken brought him a few months ago, or he was just concerned about her childbirth. She herself was afraid of the childbirth also, for she had never had a child before. She had listened to Ryoko as she explained about child birthing, and Rin found it extremely painful. _I have to push the child out of my…oh my._

She sighed and laid her head against the white fur on his right shoulder, knowing that no matter what happen, her lord would always be there for her. He was what supported her until today, and he was the source of her life. Without him, she would be as same as being dead and she was grateful when he made her his life mate, and an immortal so she could be able to stay by his side forever and ever. Her right hand slid from his back to her stomach. _Soon, my happiness will be twofold. _

" Lord Sesshoumaru, a letter arrives from the Eastern Land…" Jaken announced, coming into the chamber with his head bowed. His lord had been stressing himself lately, and Jaken knew the reason why. His huge yellow eyes saddened when he took a glance at the scene before him, where his lord openly showed his fondness towards his mate. The child was going to be born around next week, and he dreaded for that day to come.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, should I keep the letter until you are free to read it?" the toad demon asked, wincing when his lord stared at him with his icy golden eyes.

" I will be there in a moment. Get out of here, Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice as cold as winter snow, sending shivers up the toad's spine. He watched as Jaken retreated himself from the chamber, then he turned his attention back to his mate. He pressed light kisses on her lips and forehead before he released her from his embrace and led her to sit on the cushion once again.

" I will be back after I read the letter. Don't go anywhere without anyone." He said, pressing another kiss on her pouting lips before he left her.

Rin pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled while watching her lord exited the chamber. They had ceased to make love since the second month of her pregnancy, but more kisses and touches had been exchanged between herself and her lord. She loved the way Lord Sesshoumaru kissed her; sometimes gentle and sometimes rough. Although she loved his kisses, but she also longed for the day when she was able to make love with her lord again once the baby was born.

She heard footsteps coming from the corridor, knowing that her servant Ryoko was coming to serve her another red root tea which she craved to drink daily since her got pregnant. She smiled when Ryoko came into the chamber with the tea pot. When Rin tried to stand up again to help Ryoko with the tea, a terrible pain, as if something was tearing her from the inside shot through her body and she fell to the floor.

" LADY RIN!' the servant screamed when she saw her lady fell to the floor with a painful expression on her face. She dropped the tea pot she was holding and rushed to her lady's side.

Rin placed her hands on her stomach, and moaned painfully when she felt another pain. She could also feel something moving in her stomach, as if the baby wanted to be out, now. When another unbearable pain shot through her, Rin heard her servant screamed for help before everything blacked out.

" LORD SESSHOUMARU ! LADY RIN IS….!"

SCROLL KEEPING CHAMBER

Sesshoumaru was giving orders to Jaken and some of his generals when he heard the scream. His golden eyes showed his dread as he threw away the documents he was holding and rushed to where Rin was in a lightening speed. It was happening, what he dreaded was happening. Rin was going to give birth!

" RIN!" Sesshoumaru slid the door open with a bang, not caring if he damaged it or not and rushed to Rin who was being held by the mix breed servant. He took Rin from the servant and carried her back to their chamber.

" Jaken, go fetch the priestess!" Sesshoumaru barked out his order and laid Rin on the futon once he reached their chamber. His heart ached when he saw the pained look on his mate's face, although she had fainted, she still felt the pain caused by the child. He wiped the sweats from her forehead with his sleeve end, and could not help but notice how pale she was. Holding her hand within his huge one, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against her cold palm and whispered.

" Rin, be strong…"

Rin could feel her lord's hand holding her own, his warmth soothed her pain and she opened her eyes slightly. Although her amber eyes were filled with pain, she was still smiling at her lord, to assure him that she would be strong to go through the childbirth.

It was the second time she made her lord worried about her, and she was happy because he did care for her, but guilty at the same time because she had him worried. She clenched her teeth when another pain shot through her body, and she clutched onto her Lord Sesshoumaru's hand in a dead grip.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the priestess is here." Jaken announced when he rushed into the chamber with the old priestess behind him.

"Lady Rin's childbirth is a week earlier than what we expected." The priestess said, kneeling down beside Rin as she pushed away the blanket covering the pregnant woman to examine her stomach. " I need hot water and a lot of cloth."

The servant, Ryoko followed the priestess's order and prepared whatever she needed to deliver the child. Jaken did not stay in the chamber because he was dreaded to see what was going to happen, and Sesshoumaru remained beside Rin even though the priestess had told him to stay outside the chamber until the child was delivered. He wanted to stay with Rin, to give her support, and to calm her down once the child was born, and dead. He would go through this along with her, because it was indeed, his fault. _My fault…it is my fault that the child has to die… _

"Rin……"

Rin had been unconscious since the arrival of the priestess. In her dream, she was holding a baby in her arms while running away from something that wanted to take her child away from her. She ran and ran, as if there were no boundaries in that place. She looked at her surrounding, there were nothing but a piece of wide endless field covered with nothing but grass. _Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you? Rin is scared… _

The baby in her arms cooed, drawing Rin's attention to the small infant. Pushing the white cloth covering her child, Rin felt her eyes burned with tears when she stared at the baby girl who was staring up at her with her unfocused golden eyes. The baby girl even had purple strips on both her cheekbones and wrists like her father, and she even had hair the color of silver, the proof of her being one of the White Dog.

Rin traced the baby's figure with her fingers, and counted her fingers and foots. She was so perfect, her baby, Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter was so perfect. She watched as the baby girl placed her thumb into her small pouting mouth to suckle, but her golden eyes never once strayed from her face, as if she was memorizing her.

" My baby, my daughter…" Rin smiled with tears in her eyes, and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead while her baby cooed musically for her. Then suddenly, the scene changed, and she found herself standing waist length in the sea. Rin quickly held her child upward away from the cold sea water, and wondered what was happening.

_SPLASHH! _

Rin dare not turned around to find out who, or what was splashing behind her. Holding the child tightly in her arms, but away from the sea water, Rin walked toward the shore a few feet away from where she stood.

_SPLASHH! SPLASHH!_

Rin quickened her pace when the splashing sound increased, but the water and the soft sand was making it hard for her. When she was about to reach the shore, something cold and hard wrapped itself around her legs.

_Give…me…_

Rin could feel the thing wrapped itself tighter around her legs, and stiffed when she felt someone, or rather something was behind her. She held her child tighter, and closed her eyes when something cold touched her face, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

_I …want…it…back…_

Bubbles began to form before Rin, and she could see something was emerging from under it. Her eyes widened in fear, and her mouth opened in a silent scream when a bloody head slowly emerged from the bubbles. Its lifeless red eyes glared at her with hatred, and Rin struggled to back away from it.

_Give…me…the…child…_

Rin tried to move but she could not, she could only watch as the creature reached for her baby girl. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her baby was slowly removed from her arms. A pain shot through her when the child was taken away, and she screamed.

" NOOOOOOOO…….!"

Sesshoumaru held Rin down when she awoke from whatever she was dreaming, and held her hands tightly in his. Her child, their daughter was born, and dead at the same time, and he could do nothing but watch as the priestess took her away for a proper burial so she would not become a fiend even in death. He looked at Rin who was staring at him, as if she knew everything.

" Our child…Lord Sesshoumaru, where is our daughter?" Rin asked, knowing that her child had been born because she could feel how empty her stomach was. She looked around the chamber, but could not see her child anywhere at all. Pulling her hands from her lord, Rin clutched onto his shirt and asked again.

"Where is our daughter?"

Sesshoumaru knew even if he was able to hide the truth from her for a moment, but he could never hide it from her forever. As if not to startle her, he gently pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her raven hair. He hoped, he really hoped that his mate would be strong enough to accept the truth.

"Our daughter is….dead."

A/N: Sorry for updating late. I have been stressed lately by the test and assignment, and I got sick because of it. I will try my very best to finish the story as soon as possible, and I think I can finish it before Christmas.

**Who is that that took the child away from Rin in her dream?**

Heh heh, that creature is the Moon Mermaid in chapter 2 who wants its life back. Like I say, everything come with a price, and the mermaid is just collecting its price after it sacrifices his life to let Rin gain an immortal life.

**Where do I get the idea of monster?**

It is actually from Rumiko's stories which are Mermaid's Scar, and Mermaid's Forest. These two stories are sad and a bit scary also.

**Male pregnancy?**

Wow, that is really an interesting idea since you mention it. Male pregnancy, perhaps I will use it in my new story.

**To have Kagome or Kikyo purifies Rin's poison?**

Uh…let's just say if Kagome purifies her blood, Rin will become a normal human once again and all the stuff Sesshoumaru did will be wasted. And let's just assume that Kikyo has gone to heaven after Naraku was defeated.

**Ideas for last chapter**

There are many types of ending for this story, and I welcome any ideas or suggestions, no matter it ends up in a sad or happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 11

**Sorrow **

Staring at the small grave under the Cherry Blossom tree in her garden with her dull, lifeless amber eyes, Rin grieved for the lose of her daughter, Sakuya. Her lord and Jaken both had known that her daughter would be born dead from the beginning, and they had not told her about it. Rin did not blame them for keeping the truth away from her; she knew her Lord Sesshoumaru did this because he did not want to upset her during her pregnancy.

Falling to her knees before the grave with hot tears running down her cheeks, Rin cried. Her daughter, her adorable daughter was dead, and it was all her fault. She remembered how her daughter looked like; Silver hair, stripes on her cheeks and wrists, innocent golden eyes, tiny nose, and pouting red lips. She was the most perfect little girl she had ever seen, but as her mother, Rin felt that she had failed to protect her. _I had failed to protect Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter… _

"I'm sorry…so sorry……"

Sesshoumaru, who was watching the whole scene from a place not far from Rin, felt his heart ached when he heard Rin apologized. She should not be doing this, she should not be apologizing. It was him who should be saying that, it was him who ordered her to eat the poisonous meat, which was the reason why his child, their child was dead. He clenched his fists, unknowingly drawing blood from his palms, but he cared not about it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the priestess wishes to see you…" Jaken said from behind his lord, his green head bowed slightly when his Lord Sesshoumaru turned to walk away without saying anything. Sighing sadly, Jaken had noticed the change in the lord's behavior since the child died; His lord had become colder, and quieter than he usually was. He closed his huge yellow eyes when he heard Rin's sorrowful voice coming from the garden. _Poor Rin…_

He wanted to say something to comfort the girl, for the reason that he had watched her grown up from a little girl into a young woman. Although he never admitted it, but he cared for Rin like she was his kin. He wanted to say something, to make the girl smiled again, but he knew of no way to do so.

"Jaken…" He turned and quickly followed when his lord summoned him. He had received a message from the priestess a moment ago, saying that she wanted an urgent meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru. He guessed that the reason might have to do with Rin again, and he hoped it was good news, for there had been a lot of sadness in the air lately. _Let's hope for the best…._

THE VILLAGE

The priestess placed the praying beads on the floor beside where she was sitting when she sensed a gust of demon energy heading her way. The Lord of Western Land was coming, as she had expected. She knew he would come because he cared for his human mate who had just recently lost a child. She closed her eyes when she remembered the dead child she buried in the demon's garden. She had though the child would looked like the green demon she had seen when she was young, but she was wrong. The child, the baby girl looked so perfect like the other human baby, except that she had a blue crescent moon on her forehead liked her demon father. She was perfect, and she might have a chance to live if her blood was not tainted of poison, or if she was immune to poison liked her father, Lord Sesshoumaru.

The priestess did not fully know the demon's ability, and she only found out he was immune to poison just yesterday from a demon she met in the forest. There were poison flowing through Lady Rin's blood, and Lord Sesshoumaru was immune to poison, if their child inherited Lord Sesshoumaru's ability, the child would survive and no doubt he or she would become a strong breed.

When she heard a thud outside her hut, the priestess then knew the demon lord had arrived, and so was the toad demon for she heard his annoying voice calling out for her.

"Come out from that hut, priestess!" The toad demon, Jaken yelled and watched as the old priestess walked out from the small hut and bowed before his Lord Sesshoumaru. Jaken called her priestess instead of other insulting names because he did not want to anger her, for she was the only one who knew how to aid Rin. He would be patient, although he did not like it, but he would bear it for Rin and his lord's sake.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the old priestess who dared to seek him out again after she failed to help Rin and their child. In his heart, he knew it was not her fault, but it made him felt better to have the blame cast on another person, even though just for a moment.

"Greeting, Lord Sesshoumaru. I hope everything is well in the castle." The priestess said, and straightened her back to look into the demon's eyes.

"What is it this time you seek this Sesshoumaru out, human?" Sesshoumaru demanded in a harsh voice.

"My lord, is it true that you are immune to any type of poison?" Even to the most poisonous?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eye brow when he listened to the priestess's question. Did the human wench seek him out just to question him his power, or did she mean another thing.

He remained silence and waited for the human to reveal her point.

"How dare you seek Lord Sesshoumaru out just to ask this foolish question! Of course Lord Sesshoumaru is immune to poison! He can even melt you with his Poison Claw!" Jaken shouted from beside his lord who remained silence when the wench questioned him.

"You insolent…."

"Then Lady Rin might have a chance to give birth to strong children, my lord."

Jaken immediately shut his mouth when the priestess announced that. Rin might have a chance to have children, if that was so, then Rin would be cheerful once more. He took a peek at his lord, and gulped when he saw the look in his golden eyes. He was angry.

He clenched his fists when the priestess told him Rin MIGHT had a chance to have children. At first he did not understand what the priestess was hinting, but when she said Rin might have children, he understood everything. The child would stay alive, IF he or she was immune to poison liked him, but still……

"Seek this Sesshoumaru out, when you find a better way, human. Rin had lost her child once, and I do not want her to go through that a second time." Sesshoumaru hissed and turned to walk away from the priestess toward Ah-Un. Before he mounted the beast, he said again.

"Perhaps we will never going to have children at all." Then he mounted Ah-Un and flight into the sky, leaving the priestess and Jaken behind to stare at him with their sadness filled eyes. _No children, no family. Forgive me, Rin._

THE CASTLE

Rin continued to stare at the cold grave with her lifeless eyes, as if there were no life or soul left in her since her child died. Since that day, she had not spoken to Lord Sesshoumaru, and he seemed to be avoiding her lately. _He hates me…_

She had failed to protect his child, their child, the heir of Western Land. She understood if her lord resented her, and she would not object if her lord wanted to take another mate to replace her, to give birth to strong children. _Demon children… _

Her heart broke when she though of her lord being with another woman, and had other children called her lord father. No, she did not want her lord to take another woman, or sire children on them, but her lord was the Western Lord, and he needed at least one child to pass his land to. _I will bear the pain for Lord Sesshoumaru…_

"…For I will never going to have children anymore…." She buried her face into her hand and cried again, for herself, for her Lord Sesshoumaru, and for her child. _Forgive me…_

A/N: Yeah, the story is almost coming to an end. Perhaps there are only a few more chapters to go, and I am sorry to say that I might not update the story for a while because my final exam is coming this November. So, please bear with me, ya?

**Using Kagome's power to give Rin some soul so she will becomes an immortal?**

Hmm….sorry, but I really don't understand what you are trying to say. Anyway, I don't plan on using anyone other Rin and Sesshoumaru. This is after all, their problem.

**Will Rin and Sesshoumaru going to have a happy ending?**

I will try my best to make it so, but don't flame me if I didn't make it so also.

**Will they have other children?**

Yes and no, it depends. Well, let's just wait until the last chapter, ne.

**To Let Rin commits suicide?**

This is a very good idea, but having Sess goes into demon rage and kill her or something like that, it is too complicated, but I will think about it. Thank for your idea.

**To take another mate **

Well…..I think Rin asking Sess to take another mate is a good idea also, but I don't think I will make him do so. As for Sesshoumaru's father, isn't he already dead?

**The ending. **

It is true that my story contents too much sadness, but it makes the story interesting, ne? So, as for the last chapter, since all of you want a happy ending, I'll try my very best to make it so.


	12. Chapter 12

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 12

**Only You…**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin refuses to finish her meal again…" The servant, Ryoko said, holding a tray of half-eaten meal. Her lady Rin's health had weakened since the death of the child, and the fact that she refused to take any proper meals weakened her even more.

"…Prepare another meal for her, and pick some fruits also." Sesshoumaru ordered and watched as she bowed and left. It had been almost three months since the child's death, and still Rin had not get over it. He turned his gaze towards the grave in the garden, and remembered the day when his daughter was born into this world. His daughter, his perfect little pup who had died the moment she was born.

"_This cannot be…the babe is affected by the mermaid's poison but she is still well formed." The priestess said, holding the lifeless bundle in her arms. _

"…_Give her to me." Sesshoumaru ordered, and narrowed his eyes when the priestess refused to do so._

"_You are going to use the Healing Sword on her, isn't it? As I said before, this babe must not be revived or she will become a monster……"_

"_This Sesshoumaru just want to look at her. She is…after all, my daughter." _

_The priestess stared at the demon lord for awhile, but knowing that even if the demon lord wanted to use the healing sword on the dead babe, there was nothing she could do to stop him. Wrapping the babe even more securely with the red robe, she passed the babe to him and left them to be alone. _

"……Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

Turning away from the scene, Sesshoumaru stared at his mate, Rin who was wearing a simple red kimono that showed him how pale she looked. He had been so deep in his though that he failed to notice her. Her amber eyes no longer shone with happiness but emptiness, just like the time when she was laying in a pool of blood after being attacked by wolves many years ago.

"Is there anything you need, Rin?" He asked. When she said nothing but kept her face buried in the fur on his right shoulder, he placed his right arm around her waist and frowned when he noticed how thin and fragile she was.

"…Lord Sesshoumaru, I heard there was a conference about your inheritance, is that true?" Rin asked, her hands clutching onto her lord's clothing. She felt like crying again when she remembered what she had overheard from the servants' conversation a few weeks ago. They said her lord was going to find another mate, so that he would be able to have an heir, a pure-blooded demon heir.

"Is that…true, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again with her shaky voice. She knew it was her fault that their child died, and her fault that her lord was going to have an heir from the other woman. Although the priestess that delivered her child told her that she could conceive again, but Rin could not bear the pain of loosing her child again.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grips on her waist when she asked that. There had been a conference between him and the generals about the inheritance, and one of them had been foolish enough to threaten him to mate with the other woman, saying that if he continued to mate with Rin, he would ended up like his father. But of course, that foolish general was unable to leave the conference chamber alive, and since then, the others had ceased to talk about the inheritance.

"Yes, it is true."

Rin swallowed her sobs that threatened to spill from her mouth and wrapped her arms around her lord's torso. So it was true, her lord was going to mate with the other woman to produce an heir and the though of other woman touching her lord was killing her. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want the others to know about her lord's beauty, she didn't want her lord to love another! She hated it.

"…But this Sesshoumaru refuses to mate with anyone but Rin. No one will be named as my heir if they are not our children, and if we are not blessed with any, then I'll end this bloodline myself." He said. Although he had once said he was never going to have children, but after considered what the priestess had told him about the immunity and Rin being so depress changed his mind. He was willing to try once more time, and if they failed, than the White Dog Clan would perish in his generation.

Rin stiffed and stared up at her lord with shock in her eyes. Her lord was not going to mate with the others, or to have an heir to inherit his land, to continue his noble bloodline, and all of this was because of her.

_No…_

Rin opened her mouth, but she could not speak. She wanted her Lord Sesshoumaru to have children, so that his name would be passed on forever through generations, but she was unable to say that. She was touched when her lord told her that he refused to mate with anyone but her, but sad at the same time because she could not give what her lord needed; an heir to inherit his land.

"Rin…?" Sesshoumaru asked when Rin pushed herself away from his embrace and backed away from where he stood.

_Don't say it… _

"I…can't…let…my lord do that…" She whispered in her shaky voice, ignoring the hot tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She had tried so hard not to cry in front of her lord again, but it seemed she had failed.

_Please don't say it…_

"My lord must mate with the others, since I can't bear you children…I…I…" Rin said, but was unable to finish what she intended to say before her lord pulled her into his embrace again, her face pressed tightly against his shoulder.

He could feel something tightened around his heart when he saw her tears, and he was a little surprised when she asked him to mate with the others. He would not, would never mate with anyone but Rin.

"We can try again, Rin. Perhaps this time, the child would have my ability…"

"NO!" Rin cried, and tried to push away from her lord again but found she could not. To have another child was her dream, but she would never forget how painful it was to have her child snatched away from her.

"Perhaps I should leave here, my lord. Then you can mate the others without me disturbing you. You will have children, strong and pure-blooded…" Rin said unconsciously, and she could not see her lord's expression because her tears were blurring her eye sight. "…Rin has no use to Lord Sesshoumaru anymore…"

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru silenced her up with his icy tone, and carried her up bridal style to the garden, where their daughter was buried. When he reached the gravestone, he placed Rin down in front of it and kneeled beside her.

"Our daughter, Sakuya had been fighting for her survival. She never gave up even though she knew she had only a slight chance to live." Sesshoumaru said and ignored the look she was giving him. He touched the stone with his claws, and remembered how his pup looked when he held her in his arms.

_Her small body was cold, but she was perfect. She had purple strips on her cheek bones and wrists, slightly pointed ears, and she even had the blue crescent moon on her forehead, not to mention the silver hair that was visible at the top of her head. Although he could not see the color of her eyes, but he knew they would be golden like his, the symbol of being a White Dog. _

_He inhaled her scent; she smelled of tainted blood mixed with the scent of flower. He traced her face with his finger, careful not to scratch her tender skin. His golden eyes widened slightly when he touched her lips, she was…smiling. _

"She was able to keep her form, which proves that she had won one of the battles." Sesshoumaru continued to say, his eyes saddened slightly when he fingers traced on the name on the stone; Sakuya.

Rin stared at her lord with tears in her eyes. She had saw the look on her lord's face when he looked at their daughter's grave, and she felt ashamed to think that she was the only one that was suffering, but in truth, her lord Sesshoumaru was mourning for the child also. She placed her hand atop his hand on the grave stone, and smiled faintly when he looked at her.

"…Our daughter was smiling, she was happy to be born as our child, to be held in our arms…" He said, and wondered why he could feel a strange wetness on his face, and why was it that he could see water in his eyes.

"My lord…" Rin whispered, and felt her own tears running down her cheeks again when she saw her lord's tears. Her lord Sesshoumaru was crying, the almighty demon lord was crying over a child, their child. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rin placed kisses on his cheeks, to brush away the tears and hopefully his sadness also.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to see that smile again and this Sesshoumaru wants to see your smile again." He said, and pulled his mate into his warm embrace. Burying his nose at the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent and whispered into her ear.

"Where is Rin…where is the woman who knows no defeat?"

Wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono, Rin pulled slightly away from her lord and smiled. In the time when she was mourning, she had forgotten that her lord was there with her, to bear and share the pain along with her, and she knew that even if there were a next time, her lord would still be there for her.

"Rin is here, my lord. Perhaps we should…perhaps we should return to our chamber."

Sesshoumaru looked at her mate's smile and knew she had finally returned to her own self. He inched his face towards hers and smiled, it had been a long time since he did that and it felt good to smile with her.

"Yes, it is time to return to our chamber, or you will catch a cold here." He said and carried her up in his arms. A gust of gentle wind brushed pass them, carrying the petals of the Cherry Blossom in it, and Sesshoumaru looked up at the blue sky to see a small child smiling at them.

_Thank you, Father… _

"What is it, my lord?" Rin asked when she noticed that her lord was smiling at the sky as if he had seen something precious. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at the sky, but all she saw was a piece of cloudless blue sky.

"…No, nothing…" He said and carried her towards the living quarter with a peaceful look on his face. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Never tell anyone about what happened just now, promise me."

"What? About…you cried?"

"…Yes, and this Sesshoumaru will never do that again. Promise not to tell anyone, especially Jaken."

"Hai, hai." She giggled and let her lord carried her into the domain, leaving her past and sadness behind her. There had been much sadness in her life, but there were also hopes in the future. One must never dwell in the past or he or she would never move on to the future.

_I love you and only you…_

A/N: Hohohoho, sorry for the long waiting. My exam is finally over and I'm FREE! Yeah Ha! This is not the final chapter, since many of you want to see Rin have a family, so I'll write an epilogue for this story. Next chapter will be the last and stay tune to "Immortality".


	13. Chapter 13 Final

**IMMORTALITY**

Chapter 13

**Family **

Giggles and laughers could be heard from inside the living quarter as Sesshoumaru stood in front of the two grave stones under the huge tree. His long silver hair swayed in the wind when the gentle breeze brushed against him, as if it was caressing him, talking to him. He closed his golden eyes to enjoy the whisper of the wind, and smiled faintly when he heard a familiar voice.

_Father…_

He knew the voice. It belonged to his daughter who had passed away many years ago, and she was still here. He did not know why she did not do to the afterworld to enjoy her life there, but he knew it was good to have her here with him, with his family.

"Is he well taken care?" Sesshoumaru said softly and laid his hand on the smaller gravestone beside his daughter's one. This gravestone belonged to his youngest son, Shima who was born in the same condition as his daughter Sakuya; well-formed but with tainted blood. He had though his mate, Rin would break down again, but was glad when she did not grieve for a very long time before she resumed to her normal self. Yes, he was glad.

_Little Shima is fine, Father…_

"…and I trust you, pup." With that, he turned to walk away from the scene and into the living quarter. Sakuya and Shima both would be alright without him because they were after all, his flesh and blood. He picked up the scent of his mate, Rin and headed straight to where she was, but not before he looked at the small child who was tugging on his pants leg.

"…Why are you doing here, Ryuya?" He asked and carried the three-year-old boy up into his arm as if he weighted like a feather. This boy, Ryuya was his youngest son and also the twin brother of Shima. He had blue strips on his cheek bones and wrists, slightly pointed ears, innocent golden eyes and a head of silver hair like him, except that there were black streaks among the silvers. And by the way, he was a half-breed like his brother, although not that evident.

"Mama wants Ryuya to take bath, Ryuya runs away." The little boy said and grabbed onto his father loose hair. His wide innocent eyes stared into his father's serious golden eyes before he turned to look else where again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, and was always amused by his son's act. Ryuya had a habit of not daring to look into one's eyes when he was doing something 'bad', and running away from his mother was something bad.

"AH! That brat is here!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Ryuya turned to look at the direction where the voice was coming. It was Shura, his eldest son who was the only full-blooded demon among all his children, and of course, he was the heir of the Western Land. Sesshoumaru watched as the twelve-year-old Shura walked towards them. Like himself, Shura was the exact replica of him, with the same silver hair, purple stripes on cheek bones and wrists, dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, and a pair of piercing golden eyes. He looked very much like Sakuya as well, and he though that perhaps the young boy had inherited Sakuya's power, and that was why he was a full demon.

"Father, mother is looking for Ryuya and she needs him right now." Shura said, and even his voice was similar to Sesshoumaru's; icy cold.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!NO…!" Ryuya screamed, and both Sesshoumaru and Shura winced at the high pitch sound he was making. Sesshoumaru swore he was going to be deaf soon, and though perhaps it was not a good thing for him to inherit his mother's vocal.

"I'm telling Mother!" Shura said out loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear, and ran away to avoid being stroked to "deaf". The only person who could stop his little brother's "rampage" was their mother.

Quickening him pace to reach where his mate was, Sesshoumaru ignored the looks his servants gave him along the walk and the screaming child in his arms. He felt like squashing Jaken because he was absented when he was needed the most, and he made a mental note to remember that. _Stupid Jaken, you are dead meat!_

"ME NO BATH! NO BATH!"

"…..Why is the bathing chamber so damn far away?"

"Father is cursing."

Sesshoumaru stopped dead on his track and looked at his daughters, Aya and Maya who appeared out from no where. The two seven-year-old girls were identical twins and so far only Rin, Shura, Ryuya and he himself were able to know who is who. The girls looked very much like Sakuya as well, except that they did not have stripes. He noticed the wetness on their silver hair; apparently, they had just taken a bath from their mother.

"Mother is waiting for little brother to bath, and Father shouldn't be cursing in front of innocent children." Both Aya and Maya said together in their merry voice, but Sesshoumaru knew better than anyone else that how "evil" this twins could be. The two girls had not only inherited his ability, but also his father, InuTaisho's ability to foresee the future although they were only half-breeds.

"Then you girls are not supposed to walk around the castle soaking wet." Sesshoumaru said, staring at the wet trails along the corridor. He watched as the girls gave him a bright smile before they ran away, and he wondered what they were up to.

Continuing his way to the bathing chamber, Sesshoumaru easily held the struggling Ryuya down so he would not escape again. He could smell that his mate was near and his son Shura was with her. When he reached the chamber, he used his free hand to slide the door open and caught his breath when he saw her mate.

"My lord, thank you for bringing Ryuya here for me." Rin said, raising herself from the warm water and walked towards her lord with nothing but a wet towel wrapping around her body. She was almost thirty years old, but she did not feel that way due to the mermaid flesh she had consumed many years ago. Her raven hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head to avoid touching the water, her amber eyes shone with happiness when she stared at her lord husband, and her ruby red lips were always curve into a smile.

"NO! NO! NO…!"

"Calm down, Ryuya. I'm sure you do not wish the monster to take you away from us, now do you?" Rin spoke, taking her youngest son from her lord Sesshoumaru and holding him gently in her arms. When Ryuya suddenly quiet down, and buried his face against her bosom, Rin could not help but giggled.

"Will you join us, my lord?" Rin asked, smiling at her lord husband while she expertly disrobed her son. She looked behind her lord, and watched as her eldest son Shura slipped from the chamber. He was a gentle caring son, and Rin remembered when she had lost her child a second time, he was there with her, holding her hands and saying that how much he, his sisters and her lord needed her. Rin was proud and happy to have him as her son.

"Ahh, I will join you."

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

The girls, Aya and Maya were sitting atop the Cherry Blossom tree where they knew their siblings were buried. It was their favorite place because from there, they could actually talk to their siblings, which they had seen they father did so many times. A gust of gentle wind carrying the petals breezed passed them and they smiled.

"Father and Mother are still as loving as ever."

_Ahh…they are…_

"Perhaps we might have another brother or sister soon. What do you think?"

_That would be great… _

"Where is Shima? He hasn't been talking to us for a long time."

_He is with Grandfather and Grandmother…_

"Why do you not follow him?"

_I like it here. I like to watch my family…_

"Heh…? You are weird and I though only Father and Shura are the weird one."

_Thanks for the compliment…_

IN THE LIVING QUARTER

Shura was watching the whole scene with his golden eyes, and smiled when he heard what his sisters had said. They though he was weird, but he though they were weird. He had heard a lot about his elder sister Sakuya, but he was unable to see or talk to her, he could only feel her present. Unlike his other siblings, he was a full demon which was rare because his mother was a human, and his father was a demon. His father had told him that perhaps he had inherited his sister's power and blood so he could become a full blood.

He stared at his sisters who were still talking to the spirit. His other siblings were half-breed, and would always be mocked by the other demons and humans whenever they are out journeying. But of course, whoever said that had regretted his words because not only his father had taught them a lesson, but he himself had took the matters into his own hands and annihilated those foolish creatures.

"Let us do our best to protect this family." He said softly, and a gust of gentle wind was his reply.

IN THE BATHING CHAMBER

Laying his back against the wooden bath tube, Sesshoumaru sighed softly and enjoyed the little peaceful time he was having. It had been some time since he was able to relax in this way, and although it was for a moment, he wanted to forget all the issues discussed in the conference.

"My lord, are you ill?" Rin asked in a worried tone when she heard her lord sighed. She held her son in her arms so he would not sink into the bath water and slowly swam towards her lord. When she reached her lord's side, she placed Ryuya on lord Sesshoumaru's bare chest and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"What troubles you?" She asked again.

Placing a hand beneath his son's bare bottom so he would not slid down his body, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin against him with his free arm and buried his nose within her hair.

"It was nothing, my dear. This Sesshoumaru is merely…relaxing." He answered and felt his skin tingled with excitement when her skin brushed against his. Knowing that he could not resist that temptation, Sesshoumaru placed kisses along her cheek to her neck, but frowned when she pushed him away.

"No matter how much I love that, my lord, our son is watching us." Rin said, blushing furiously when she stared into her son's innocent eyes. Her blush deepened when she heard his lord's deep chuckles.

"Ahh…, then this Sesshoumaru will wait until our children are sleeping tonight." He teased, and could not resist himself to place a kiss on her pouting lips. Oh, how he loved his mate and her smiles, and how much he enjoyed being loved back. In the past before he met Rin, he did not believe in love and think that as a weakness, a foolish feeling but now……

_I love you…and only you… _

"Ewwwwwww! Mama and Papa are at that again! EWWWWW!"

THE END.

A/N: Aww….finally this story is completed. (Sob…sob…) Thanks for all the reviews and ideas you all have provided, I would not be able to finish this story if not for you guys. Once again, thank you for supporting me and this story, love you all.


End file.
